forks and knives
by Sapphire Drizzle
Summary: "Argh—you're so annoying!" A shrewd older brother. A cheeky younger sister. Two siblings of high nobility, both wishing to lead the family name someday… What problems could possibly arise? One-shots/snippets. Len&Rin [Inspired by the song Childish War; Okochama Sensou]
1. Childish War

_A/N: First Vocaloid fic. I listened to this song recently and I was inspired by the hilarious rivalry... xD The chapters will probably not be in any order; mostly just an assortment of various scenes. However, I am open to suggestions on what to write, so feel free to include them in a review!_

_Thanks! Please read and review! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>"Oh, dear brother?"<p>

The young noble does not look up from his book—he's heard that voice too many times to think much of it. Licking his index finger and turning a page, Len decides that the laws of government and political science are far more appealing than the [sickeningly] sweet expression his sister wears as she attempts to lean over him.

She reaches out to tug on a strand of his golden fringe and a smile tilts her lips upwards when he reacts, shooting her a venomous look.

"What do you want?" he asks curtly, pushing her hand away from his hair.

Rin grins at her brother's foul attitude and moves to sit in the chair beside him. Smoothing out the fabric of her shorts, she turns to him while resting her elbow on the table and bends one knee up slightly.

"Why, to spend time with you, of course!"

His brow furrows.

"…What do you actually want, Rin?"

"Hm?" Rin leans forward. "That _is_ what I want."

_"Realistically speaking,"_ the boy rectifies once more with a sigh, returning his gaze to the words on the page in front of him. "If you have something to say, then say it. I do not wish to entertain your needs any longer than I must."

"Hmph! How rude! And here I thought my lovely brother, Len, would be happy to finally put down that tedious book and do something for a change—" she pauses for effect. "—with none other than _moi!"_

A nerve is struck.

_"Hah?_ Are you calling my book tedious?" Len scoffs and glares at the girl, clearly offended. She cannot help but smirk at the indignant tone of his voice, the irritated glint to those [striking] blue eyes. He is too easy to pester; it is almost sad.

But, not quite as it is amusing.

"Tedious… Dull… Boring…" she pretends to yawn and lolls her head to the side. "Whichever word you like the most."

Tightening his jaw, Len shuts his book with a _thunk_ and jabs a thumb to his chest, "I will have you know, one day, when I become the head of this family—"

"Correction; when _I _become the head of this family."

"Tch." He clicks his tongue. "Not possible," Len turns his nose up and crosses his arms. "You're imprudent."

His sister's smirk disappears at once.

"Wha—I'm not _imprudent!"_

"And selfish."

"How dare you? Selfish? _Me?"_

"And _oh, so_ infantile."

Rin growls and pounces forward on her twin, thrusting out her hands to twist the locks of his hair but he counters, grabbing her wrists and pulling them downwards with a grin, "See?"

The haughty look her brother flashes at her… She grits her teeth. _"You're insufferable!"_ Her face reddens angrily but she makes no signs of backing down and claws her way on top of him, managing to avoid his attempts to push her away until the two are wrestling.

_"Ouch!"_ Len tries to yank her fingers from his ponytail but she does not yield. "G-Get off!"

She struggles against him. _"Nghh… _No…"

His cries of protest are finally muffled as she triumphantly pins him down in the chair, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead and smirking at Len's flustered expression. Before her twin can use this moment to turn the tables, Rin flips around on him so that her weight is pressed directly on him and so that her legs hover over his own from the chair—treating her older brother like a seat.

Rin hums in victory.

A defeated sigh escapes Len.

He leans back against the chair and shuts his eyes.

"Get off of me."

"Mm… No thank you, I rather like it here."

A pause.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me—why are you so _tremendously heavy?"_

She jerks down her leg, squashing his foot beneath hers and emits a hiss of pain from the boy.

"Shut up."

Len is already prepared to strike back, hands moving to tear off the silly black bow from his younger sister's golden hair but Rin is already prepared for his strike, ducking her head so that his fingers meet air. _"Dammit!"_ the boy curses under his breath as she snickers. He decides to work from a different angle and digs his fingers into her sides, causing the girl to jump up with a yelp. Grinning, he presses harder and she lets out a strangled laugh, _"Hah-ow! N-Not there!"_

"Pardon me."

They freeze.

A figure at the doorway of the library draws their attention.

"Master Len and Lady Rin," their butler says in a polite manner, lowering his head respectfully. He straightens up with a smile. "Dinner is prepa—"

The two do not even spare the other a glance as they untangle themselves and race to the doorway, past the accustomed butler, 'humbly' accepting the challenge without a single word.


	2. Underpants

_A/N: I really appreciate all of the lovely reviews I got last time! Thanks! (I normally don't update so fast, unfortunately, haha, but my muse is killing me). xD I also apologize profusely for this chapter; Poor, poor Len. (Don't know about that random maid, though... xDD) _

_Please read and review! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>Len steps down the hallway with a proper gait, head held up high and posture exemplary. It is evening and he wishes for nothing more than a nice bath, perhaps, another look in the library for the new books their tutor left for them the last time he visited—he inwardly shudders; the man is nothing short of disciplinary… He briefly remembers the time in which his twin sister framed him for something he did not commit, ending up facing the wrath of their tutor later on.<p>

_That blasted meter stick… _

Shaking away the thoughts, the young noble finally reaches his chambers. He opens the door with a soft sigh, when—

"Why are _you_ in my room?"

He narrows his eyes at the girl sprawled across his bed only to realize from her lack of response that she is actually _asleep. _A wave of irritation washes through him as he stomps towards her, standing beside the large bedpost. Rin lies on the covers, snoring loudly, golden fringe somewhat mussed and black bow slipping off her head.

"Such an untidy human being…" Len mutters to himself before reaching out to shake his sister's shoulder.

"Oi! Wake up!"

She stirs slightly. He waits for Rin to open her eyes, but she shifts to the side instead. Len's gaze [unconsciously] travels to the area where the hem of her collared blouse had ridden up and he freezes—_bare skin._ Brow furrowing and face reddening slightly, he wastes no time in gripping the sheets beneath her, pulling the entire thing off of the bed with a strong jerk.

_"Aack!" _Rin cries as she tumbles off of the bed and meets the hard floor. Shaken from sleep, she rubs her head and looks up at her brother with one eye, wincing in pain. "Tch…That hurt. What's the issue?"

_"Your indecency is the issue!" _Len points a finger angrily at the girl.

"Huh?"

"What sort of person goes around sleeping in _others'_ beds?"

"…You do realize what you just implied, yes, dear brother?" Rin grins as she speaks, noting the way her brother's face seems to flush at her words. Ah, that [wonderful] shade of red—she never grows tired of it.

Len grits his teeth and flails his arm. _"S-Shut up, Rin!_ I'll zip up that abusive mouth of yours!"

"Hm… No, you won't."

He scoffs. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"You're too much of a coward."

_"Why, you—"_ Losing the last, precious remaining fragments of his wounded dignity, the boy reaches over his covers to grab a pillow, swinging it promptly over his younger sister's head. She yelps in surprise, but manages to block his second attack with her arms, picking herself clumsily off of the floor.

"My, my, Len," she coos and flashes the other an amused smirk from behind her arms. "What a temper you've got."

A growl.

"Get—_out!"_

He grabs her shoulders before she can protest, pushing Rin towards the door. Blue eyes broiling with anger, he turns the handle and shoves the girl out of his room, promptly slamming it behind her. "Good riddance…" Rin can hear her brother murmur through the wood and she cannot help but let out a laugh.

"It was a pleasure chatting with you, as well!" she calls cheerfully against the door, skipping away down the hall, lest he poke his head out and yap at her again.

Len scowls and then lets out a sigh of relief as he hears the distancing footsteps of his sister. Her agitating style; it annoyed him to no end. The exhausted boy runs a hand through his golden hair, making his way to the washroom to undress and take his bath. He closes the door slips of his clothes, folding them neatly away and entering the tub the maid had prepared. "Ah…" the calmness of the water gives him a chance to cool off.

Once clean, Len pulls on his bathrobe, tying it around his waist, and opens the door to his room again when he finally notices that the nightclothes he had asked the maid to leave on his bed…

…Are gone.

Len scrambles out into the hallway immediately; half-dressed and golden locks a sopping mess. A passerby maid nearly faints from a nosebleed while one of the butlers tries to console the blistering boy, urging him back into his room. But he doesn't listen.

His voice carries throughout the mansion.

_"Rin! Return my things!"_

.

.

.

Meanwhile, standing on the tips of her toes upon a tower of books placed on the table inside the grand dining room, a young girl snickers as she drapes her brother's [patterned] underpants on the high-hanging, crystalline chandelier for the entire world to see.


	3. Demolition

_A/N: New update, enjoy~! (And you thought this might turn out fluffy, haaa... xDD))_

_Also, never ask Len for help. Rin learned that the hard way. :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>"Ah. That's new."<p>

A sigh escapes the blonde girl. Dammit—her brother just has to come in at the worst possible moment and comment [never anything intelligent, either]. She wonders absently what it would take for them to switch roles of being the older sibling because he abuses the power far too much.

"Is it?" Rin questions, setting down another card and regarding the other with a raised brow. "I've made this structure several times before, actually."

The house of cards is nothing extraordinary; though, it's grand and has the potential to become more and she's already struggling to reach the higher placements, resorting to standing on several dictionaries as a stepping stool. She can tell Len doesn't like the way his books [children] are being used, but he keeps his mouth pressed into a straight line, clearly holding back some spiteful remark.

"Impressive," Len drawls in a sarcastic manner and steps close to survey the structure. "I hope it does not collapse."

She visibly twitches. "Yes. As do I."

"It would be just awful if there was a draft."

"Mm."

"Or someone pushing it… _Accidentally,_ of cou—"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Rin interrupts sharply, scowling at her older brother. "Kissing our parents' asses or flirting with the maids?"

Catching the way Len's face seems to redden just slightly, it disappoints her when he shakes his head a second later, a small smirk spreading across his [painfully] attractive features. "Dear sister, please refrain from using such vulgar language. It only causes you to become much less likely for leadership of this family."

She scoffs and turns to glare at him. "We've been over this, idiot." Ah, she was getting irritated; no good. Rin smiles afterwards to cool her temper. She's always been the smoother sibling of the two and she cannot afford to reveal her feelings. "I already have that position in my grasp."

Len gnaws the inside of his cheek. His attempt to frustrate his sister always seems to backfire.

_"Regardless,"_ he hurriedly interjects; not wanting to waste time on a topic he's sure will only cause a wildfire. "You should be doing more productive things."

"Productive? Do explain." Rin ignores the condescending stare the boy gives her, placing another card in the next available area—trying her hardest to keep it standing. She truly hopes he'll leave soon because she cannot deny that he is distracting her but at the same time, she will _not_ admit defeat.

Len circles the house of cards with a tasteless click of the tongue. "Something less childish for one."

"Such as?"

A small frown mars her features; not at her brother's words but at the fact that she can no longer reach the placement of her last card. Rin glances around for another dictionary—ah, they are across the room in the bookshelf. She briefly considers hopping off and retrieving one but Len is already speaking again and his voice catches her attention.

"Well, studying. Your foreign language and history could use some…" Len trails off as he sees the way his younger sister is standing on her toes and glancing about the room. For another dictionary, no doubt. "Pah. You are not disrespecting any more books, thank you."

"There are no chairs in sight, so what do _you_ suggest?" Rin turns to smile sweetly at him.

_Oh, what if…?_

Before he can reply, she interrupts him with a, "Wait," and gives Len a one-over before allowing a satisfied smile to tilt her lips. Hm. He's taller than her. This could work in her favor.

"You admittedly have a decent height. Come close and lift me."

His eyes widen.

_"Pardon?"_

"Lift me. As in," she gestures to herself. "Stand behind me and pick me up so that I can add these next few cards."

The scoff that leaves the older noble's voice makes Rin want to lean over and flick him, but she decides against it as she still needs his help. "Please?" Perhaps a bit of pleading would do the trick.

"Why on earth should I help _you?"_

"Because, Len," the girl easily replies, as if it's the most obvious thing. "I am your younger sister and you love me. That being said, I love you, too, of course."

_Agh…_

Len bites his lip.

There is no use denying it; she knows how to play his heartstrings fairly well, and before he can truly process the situation, he finds himself standing behind her, hands placed at Rin's waist and carefully pulling them inwards to grasp her in an almost [awkward] backwards embrace.

Rin wants to laugh because he is simply adorable. "Good. Now lift."

"And _I'm_ the bossy sibling…" The mutter is not lost on her, but it _is_ forgotten because, with a small grunt, Len eases her up—she is rather lightweight, despite his obstinacy to claim otherwise, and he allows her to adjust herself in his hold to place the cards in their proper positions.

A sigh.

His arms grow tired.

_"Are you quite finished?"_ Len manages between gritted teeth. His resolve is weakening and wishes to let her down but his sister only shakes her head, blonde hair tickling his nose.

"Not yet. A few more cards."

_"Hurry."_

"Tch. I am. Keep your knickers on."

"_Rin…"_

She doesn't need to ask what is wrong—only a moment passes before she finds herself slipping from her brother's arms and toppling into the precious house of cards, Len hardly being able to catch her or let alone apologize at the very least—

"Ah… are you alright?" asks that sheepish tone. "Heh, seems as though that structure didn't survive, huh…?"

Oh, how Rin wants to _murder_ him.

.

.

.

Littered among the room are only cards because she has already hopped up to chase a certain blonde noble who wastes no time in escaping the room, screaming something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry, please do not hurt me,' which, to the girl's dismay [delight], is simply not something she can hold promise to.


	4. Sentiments

_A/N: Aw, this one was kind of sad made me feel a bit bad for Len. xD Also, Miku makes an appearance! Except she's a bit older in this, probably in her late teens or twenties or so. Also, this isn't a Len/Miku fic or Len/Rin fic for that matter but there may be some brotherly/sisterly moments (or a bit more than just that [[coughs). _

_Anyway, read on and please review~_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>"My god, you're in <em>love<em>."

Len blinks, taken out of his momentary daze and shoots his sister a questioning glance. "Pardon?"

"Miss Miku. You keep staring at her."

His face reddens at the mention of their new tutor, [the previous one had suffered a mysterious boating accident one fatal afternoon], who continues teaching the lesson without a look in their direction. "I do not," the young noble denies quietly and the expression Rin makes at that causes him to scowl further. "I am trying to pay attention."

"Admit it. You fancy her," the girl urges, hand stuck out and poking her older brother in the arm in a childish manner.

"_I do not,"_ he repeats. He nearly cringes at the shrill tone of his voice but clears his throat a moment later; attempting to revert to what he considers a more mature disposition. "Just leave me be."

Rin watches as Len turns back to Miku, sitting up straighter than before in what looks like his way of seeming loftier than his sister. She snorts to herself but he ignores it. "Len is in love… Len is in love…"

"Please. Just shut up, Rin."

"Aww… Is Len annoyed?"

"Yes."

"Tch. How blunt."

"Shut up."

"But—"

"_Shut. Up."_

Pouting at the slightly harsh tone of the other blonde, Rin crosses her arms and grows sullen. She sinks in her seat, tapping her foot idly on the floorboards beneath her and twirls the fountain pen between her fingers. It bothers her a bit, the way he looks at their tutor, [though she would never admit it]; she decides to make fun of the situation, instead, getting an idea a moment later.

"Miss Miku?" Rin coos, catching the teal-haired woman's attention.

Turning around with a small smile, Miku nods. "Yes, do you have a question?"

"Well—" She notices that Len catches the glance she gives him, "My brother here wishes to inform you that he lov—"

No sooner does a palm fly to clasp itself over her mouth. "What she is _trying_ to say," the noble hurriedly interjects, managing a sheepish smile in their tutor's direction, his cheeks coloring. "Is that I am having trouble with the lesson. Will you go over these equations again?"

Confused, Miku only sighs. "Of course. However, please pay closer attention this time."

Rin pries her brother's hand from her face, resorting to biting on his skin. He hisses silently at the feeling of her teeth and jerks away. Len cradles the abused limb. Damn her. The disgruntled look he shoots the girl causes her to smirk and Miku raises her brows at the pair of siblings before turning back to the lesson, figuring that it would be better if she did not get involved.

Alright, so now he can at least have this return to normal, right? Len lets out a deep sigh, closing his eyes and trying to listen to that sweet voice rattling off values of _x_—not the other voice that continues to snicker at his embarrassment. He cannot help crushing this hard but his sister seems to enjoy making every moment of it a living hell.

A knock at the door of the library catches everyone's attention.

"Excuse the intrusion." A servant bows. He's a scrawny teen with a cool expression, clearly bored with this tiresome job. "The books Lord Kagamine purchased for his son are here."

Len brightens in his seat and Rin grimaces, scooting her chair away from his as though he carries some unwanted disease.

_"They are?"_

"Uh… yes, My Lord," the servant answers, finding that he is uncomfortable by that overzealous expression on the normally reserved boy's face. He wants to rub his eyes, though the gesture would be informal. "However, he is out on business at the moment and so your tutor is required to sign for them."

He's already out of his seat and about to run—before remembering said tutor and straightening up in mature fashion. This is his chance to be alone with Miku [and a messenger with a cartload of books, perhaps] and the blond turns to look at the taller woman with what he hopes is a charming smile, holding out his hand.

"Shall we go, Miss Miku?"

Rin doubles over in her seat, laughing.

"Ah…" Miku looks hesitant, blinking her green eyes. The child is strange. But she doesn't want to tear down that look of excitement. "I suppose?"

Len cheers to himself [in a completely manly way, of course] before taking the hand she still isn't sure about giving to him and dragging his tutor out of the room. His sister notices the skip in his step and laughs harder.

How precious.

How… precious.

Len…

The hilarity is soon replaced by a small dying smile and Rin has half a mind to follow after the two of them. Because her gut is already filling with that familiar feeling of possessiveness, that disgusting envy and she realizes she doesn't want her brother to leave her like that. She doesn't like the notion of Len…

Disappearing.

The servant boy sees her expression. "…Are you alright, My Lady?"

Rin looks up, almost forgetting he is there. She immediately forces herself to smile, pushing down these strange feelings. She doesn't like becoming serious and every thought about Len is taken over by the lighthearted desire to mess with him.

That is her only job as his younger sister, after all.

"Yes, yes, of course. You are dismissed."

As soon as the servant leaves with a bow, Rin stands up and walks towards the board on which their tutor was teaching—grabbing a piece of chalk and swiping the equations clean. Tch, how boring this algebra was.

Her eyes flash.

Hmm.

.

.

.

A flurry of denial is heard from her position in the hallway, peeking inside to find her older brother turning the color of a tomato and trying to erase the words, _Lenny loves Miss Miku~,_ from the board while the teal-haired woman can only smile and hope that her rejection will not hurt him [as much as it probably will].


	5. Charms

_A/N: I rushed (believe it or not with my slow updating skillz OTL) so this isn't very well-written... Sorry, hehe. But, more semi-siblingish feelings; Len—over-protective older bro or just a jealous little shi—erm, I mean, carry on. xDD Please review! Suggestions for future chapters are always welcome!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>Rin does not like dresses.<p>

As a young lady of the noble stance, its only expected—only natural—that she wears them, at least outside of the house. And she does. Somehow. She manages to pull herself together and forgets about any qualms or protests for dignity, forcing herself to wear something so restricting to the body.

Inside the house is different. Short trousers and a dress shirt, [a near-masculine choice of clothing], is not even looked twice upon any more. The staff is used to it, as is her older brother.

But this is not one of those times.

Fumbling with the puffiness of her sleeves, Rin clicks her tongue and looks over in a tedious manner. "What must we even do today?"

"Just be quiet and go along with it," Len scolds at the sound of her complaints, already at the end of his own rope. Their parents had ordered them to go out and leave the manor every once in a while, but honestly, his sister is so annoying. This is like baby-sitting.

Perhaps even _worse._

"Ugh. Where are we going?"

"On a walk."

"I'm _bored._"

Len sighs. "Rin…"

"No, no, my mistake. _Incredibly bored._" The girl lowers her head, pulling at her golden fringe morosely. "Especially with _you_ leading."

He stops and turns around to glare at her, biting back an insult as he gnaws at the inside of this cheek. What was wrong with him leading? Did he not do a good job? Granted, he did almost get the both of them hit by a carriage just half an hour ago—but it was [clearly] the driver's fault.

"You are very… rude."

A snort.

"Ah. Bravo. Well done for noticing, Lenny."

She steps in front of him, implying her qualification for the leading role.

Feeling his temper grow short, Len is prepared to snap out some [lame] comeback, but his moment of provocation is cut short when his sister stumbles in her step. Letting out an "Oi—!" of surprise, the girl turns to find that she has bumped into a young man who looks to be in his twenties or so.

Her gaze sweeps across his handsome features, taking note of the messy blue strands of hair swept carelessly at his forehead and the kind-looking eyes that seemed as though they wanted to say something, but couldn't at the moment.

Len doesn't even have time to react to the sudden change in Rin's demeanor from pissed to—something else—because she is already speaking, the flame in those blue eyes diminishing.

"Please forgive me for my careless manner of walking," she apologizes in a voice the noble has never heard her use before. _Endearing_ to foreign ears. "I do hope you are alright."

_What?_

The man seems unruffled for the most part. He blinks down at the small blonde girl, not expecting a response like that. "I was about to say the same thing," he laughs.

Rin visibly melts.

Len furrows his brow.

Shady.

But he hasn't seen such a sight before and can only watch in bewilderment as his sister seems as though she has been swept off of her feet. It's not an impressive laugh or anything, the boy cannot help but think. His teeth scrape at the inside of his cheek again.

Composure. An older sibling needed that, right?

"You… wear such a beautiful dress."

She hates dresses but her face lights up at the comment. "Thank—"

"Ah, don't tell me you're of the Kagamine family?" The man's eyes widen at the realization expensive clothing the two children adorn and he feels more out of place with his own commoner wear. "I sincerely apologize, My Lady!"

He bows and Rin shakes her head. "Please, it was _my_ fault. Your name?"

"Erm, Shion Kaito."

"Call me Rin."

"Rin? How lovely." Another [half-hearted] smile.

Screw composure.

Len slips his fingers around his sister's wrist, tugging her forcefully aside. "Pleasantries aside, we're a bit busy at the moment." He doesn't care for the widening eyes that follow his figure as he drags Rin away, resisting the urge to move his legs faster and _run. _

He doesn't get far.

"Len!" Rin hisses and pulls herself from his grip. "What are you doing? I was talking to Kaito!"

He nearly flinches at the murderous look in his sister's eyes but the sound of the man's name on her tongue forces the fear away.

[He can't apologize.]

"You were wasting time with a commoner."

[He's not jealous.]

"And? _Ugh,_ you're so _aggravating!"_

[He just wants to protect his younger sister.]

But she's looking away from him to try and find the man once more. Excitement comes over the girl when she catches sigh of him and she's about to go back—

Hm? Their tutor? Miku and Kaito…

The woman slips her hand into the man's as he says something while she laughs and Rin immediately understands.

This isn't hers.

"Let's, uh, keep going, then."

"Rin?"

Len looks at her in confusion. He hasn't seen what she has.

"Mm? Aha, it's nothing,"

Rin chuckles quietly and waves her hand but the slight falter in her tone is not lost on her brother.

_"Rin."_

"Come now, it's as you said before, yes? Busy, busy. If we don't hurry, I'll tell our parents you almost got us killed with your incompetence again."

She tugs at his sleeve, flashing him something of a smile and Len can do nothing but follow. It's awful—how easily he complies when he knows a good brother would try to comfort her, be a reassurance, twist under the guilt that should certainly exist.

Instead, he feels relief.

Ah.

.

.

.

It is a mystery as to how a compliment towards her dress, [something she hates so much], can make her that red in the face but the noble realizes it isn't a good idea to try asking since the girl can be violent and even when his face is smashed against the door for [accidentally] walking in as she unclothes, he finds that his opinion of her doesn't change much after all.


	6. Leisure

_A/N: Whoo, quick update which surprises even me! I dunno, it's 4 am over here and I'm not tired and a burst of inspiration hit me and—you get the point. This chapter is kinda random, I'm sorry (then again, they all are, snippets and all) but here's some more Len and Rin and his short end of the stick in their relationship. xD_

_Oh, and I was laughing so hard at some of the reviews in the last chapter. This is a sibling fic. It may have many borderline fluffy moments that can appear romantic in nature but nothing will really come it)._

_Read on and please review!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>It's one of those mornings. Quiet. Long. Maids and servants scuttling discreetly through the sight. When she has nothing in particular to do and cannot find an adequate reason to disturb the ever so diligent noble—and as much as it saddens her to allow these fleeting opportunities to escape, she has to remember that in all seriousness, Len is probably the more hardworking of the two.<p>

He cares about his studies.

Tch.

Really. How dull.

She doesn't understand it, of course, how he's able to stare at those books for hours on end while maintaining such a focused expression. She usually loses all interest within the first ten minutes. On a good day. Which are rather scarce.

Ah.

Rin lets out a lengthy sigh and shuffles about the hallway, leaning against the ornamented wall. She has half a mind to disappear into her own quarters and find something to do, yet… she's _bored_ without her brother, [though she'd never admit it], and wants to…

Be with him.

Is that right?

Yes, that's what she means.

What a strange way to phrase it.

The thoughts are clouding her mind but Rin is not one for deep analytical moments and so pushes them away, straightening up and adjusting her dress shirt, fixing the collar. She doesn't even care [realize] that she's already walking towards his quarters just a few halls from hers and letting herself in as he hardly ever locks the door—or the passing glance she receives from the boy before he returns his attention directly to the pages sprawled out in front of him at his desk.

Taking his lack of a response as a good sign, Rin ambles over to his desk in an unhurried pace, placing herself on the edge and scooting upwards to sit. He still hasn't noticed; or doesn't care, for that matter, and the girl hums contentedly.

Her eyes scan the area. Books and papers. Containers of fountain pens. It's neat and orderly in contrast to her unorganized array of possessions and she wonders how he's able to keep everything the way it is all the time. It appears difficult. She won't lie and deny herself the mild envy when it comes to such qualities, though he surely has no idea. Rin decides there is no reason for him to know either.

After all, what kind of rival admits to her weaknesses?

Rin leans back on her hands and exhales audibly. The scratching of a nib against paper seems to shift—into silence. Ah, has she interrupted his attention streak?

Too bad.

There is no guilt.

"Can you leave?"

His tone is soft and questioning, void of the ire she was expecting.

"I can," she responds.

"…Will you?"

"Mm. No."

Len frowns slightly, biting at his lower lip. She can't help but watch the action, [taken off-guard]… before peeling her gaze away to meet similar blue eyes and that characteristic furrowed brow. It is—endearing. In a way. No. Yes? It's strange how she's noticing things for the first time.

"You're… distracting me."

A smirk tilts her mouth. "Is that a compliment?"

"Not really."

Len closes his eyes and sighs in what looks like half-hearted vexation and she mentally cheers at the reaction. Finally. Something she can go off from. He forces himself to ignore his sister as he closes the massive encyclopedia, instead reaching over for a much lighter book.

The print is small. Len succumbs to the fruitless attempt at squinting, though it doesn't do much. He opens a drawer in his desk to pull out a leather case from which he snaps out a pair of thick-framed glasses, black and large. He calmly puts them on as he holds the book to his face, flipping through the pages.

Rin hasn't seen those in a while.

Oh, god.

She stifles a snicker into her palm.

He shoots her a look. _"What?" _is his accusive query, [though he already knows]. The girl only laughs harder at his expression. She can see his embarrassment leaking through, those gritted teeth and narrowed eyes—magnified by the lenses.

A cough. "N-Nothing, nothing. Do carry on."

Unconvinced by that [maddening] grin, Len glares at his sister. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not."

"You _are."_

"Well…" the noble twirls a piece of her golden fringe with one finger, feigning innocence. "What else can I possibly do when my dear, dear brother looks so absolutely _adorable_—"

"_Gah, _shut up…"

Len groans and removes his glasses from his beet red face, flinging them somewhere along the desk and slumping back against his chair in frustration.

He covers his eyes and Rin laughs.

Hm. As expected.

She is no longer bored.

.

.

.

Trying on his glasses was admittedly not one of her best plans, especially amid the noble's barking to 'come back this instant' as well as the fact that she couldn't exactly see very well; both of which led to a series of [tragic] events that in the end left a pair of shattered lenses and a rather angry older brother.


	7. Indisposed

_A/N: In contrast to the last chapter, not a very quick update... hehe ^^; Um, but I am trying to get back into some of my stories again! So if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, and feel free to suggest ideas for future chapters. cx_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>"You... look terrible."<p>

This isn't something a young female of the aristocratic background wants to hear every morning. Rin frowns, but her already hooded blue eyes cannot seem to get any more irritated-looking. A sigh breaks her lips and she slumps down in her seat, one of her flushed cheeks pressed against the tabletop. Her hairclips and bow are dangling from her fringe, the short ponytail at the back of her head nearly undone as her blonde locks stick out in various directions. There is something off about her clothes, as well; buttons buttoned incorrectly and neckerchief inside-out.

Hm?

Len blinks because he's expecting some comeback.

With hesitation, he leans over and pokes the younger noble's shoulder. "...Rin? Are you alright?"

The half-hearted groan tells him at once that she is not. Realization dawns on Len and he clutches her shoulder instead, easing her off the table slightly.

"Oi, you're ill. You should be in bed," he clicks his tongue, always the more responsible sibling, "Come on, allow me to help you."

"Nuuu..."

"Eh?"

"Shuddup, you're so loud..."

_"Rin."_

He can hardly argue with her in _this_ state. Before the older Kagamine can try and coax her to sit up, his sister is beginning to slip away—head falling against the back of the chair and feet sliding from their previously planted position on the floor. Len panics; his eyes are wide and he's suddenly standing up and hooking an arm behind his sister's waist and beneath her knees to keep her from collapsing.

Honestly.

"H-Hey, now, just open your eyes for a moment." Her face is red and warm and when he leans down to listen to her shallow breathing, it becomes evident that this is a fever. A disgruntled expression overtakes his normally calm features and Len has half a mind to call in a servant to assist him here.

Throughout this, Rin is losing her ability to stay awake. She feels exhausted, limbs heavy and uncomfortably hot. She wants to go to sleep but Len, [she assumes it's him], won't stop talking and his voice is grating on her sensitive ears. The girl curls up in her brother's arms as he manages to lift her out of the chair—

But only a mere second, of course.

She's gently brought to her feet, arm urged to hook around his shoulder as he walks her back to her chambers. They are already on the correct floor so the distance is small; and yet, Len appears to be in the more painful position—quite literally dragging Rin along with him.

Upon entering the room, one of Rin's maids is sent to provide water and medicine, to call the nurse for a check-up.

Len exhales deeply after settling his sister into her bed and preparing to tuck the covers over her legs. It's too much work; and the worst part is that she won't even remember his kindness when she wakes up later...

Ah, well. Some things are better left unknown.

Her skin is terribly hot. And yet, she is somehow shivering all the same. A look of concentration settles on his face; Len's fingers graze upwards to loosen Rin's neckerchief and undo a few of her buttons. He begins to remove her vest in order to allow the younger girl more comfort where she lay.

However—

Deep blue eyes that mirrored his hazily peek up from behind heavy lids and Len _swears_ that she's smirking—"Oho, how naughty of you, Lenny..."

"What?"

Her voice is tired and a bit hard to understand. She's delusional.

"Who woulda thought you'd strip your own sist—"

"_R-Rin!" _His tone had gone up a few pitches, cheeks nearly as red as hers and for all the wrong reasons. "You're _ill!_ Stop talking and go to sleep. The nurse should be up soon, so..."

"That's no funnn..." Whining, Rin groggily sits up and wraps her arms around Len's shoulders. Her breath is warm and strained and he's suddenly grateful that fevers aren't contagious. "Hey, why's your face so pretty?"

"What? Wait, _what?"_

She's squinting up at him, almost frustrated.

"Your face... you're so pretty, Lenny."

Pretty?

She's _very_ delusional.

"Uh... I'm not? I am a man." Hardly, but he's annoyed and a little flustered by the comment. "Men are not pretty."

Rin buries her face in the older noble's shoulder, tugging him closer to her on the bed. "Stop bein' pretty..." she's mumbling quietly now and Len has never felt more awkward in his life because _this_ Rin is harder to deal with than the viciously mean one. He stammers something and tries to pull away but her grip is tight; and then the boy finds himself relenting to his younger sister's strange behavior and flops back into the sheets beside her while she clings closely to his body.

She falls asleep not long after.

Glancing down, Len carefully brushes the fringe from her forehead and sighs. Perhaps its alright to show compassion once in a while. She is ill and he is her brother. Taking care of each other is something he admits he needs to work on. At the same time...

_Pretty?_

He doesn't know what she's trying to get at.

He closes his eyes and falls asleep, too.

.

.

.

Finding the two nobles sleeping soundly against one another is not something the nurse and servants expect when they enter the chambers shortly afterwards, but there are no complaints among them—only smiles—for the idea that one or both of them will either be very amused or very flustered once they eventually awake.


End file.
